


Don't Bring.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Only A Few Months [16]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: i dont really like writing with miriam
Series: Only A Few Months [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649425
Kudos: 1





	Don't Bring.

" Don't blame all the chicks you've married for her success man." Apparently Kyle feels the need to justify my daughter. It's none of his business anyways. " Hey, you still set on killing that guy? Or was that a joke?" He crumpled his beer can an made a perfect shot into the trash-can. I think Kyle might be on the slow side sometimes, because normally when your best friends says they're going to kill someone, you'd run away, right? Not Kyle, he just thinks I'm joking, and if he doesn't, he ignores it.

" It's no joke Kyle! And this dude actually avoids me, even punched me up a bit! Man, I knew he wasn't weak, I just thought he was a wimp, turns out he can pummel me if he wanted...."

" You're kidding right?!" Kyle laughed and slapped my knee. " Don't pussy out man! Finish him!" He elbows my shoulder, and a nudge him back. " Or, maybe you could come to your senses and NOT kill someone? I love you man, I don't want you to like, die in jail." God bless his soul, but he understands why I want this so badly, so I won't even try at anything.

" Eh, it's worth it, he ruined my life, I end his, it's just fair. Now call me insane but I don't have a lick of mercy for him, and he'll pay." I say, though my voice sounds too harsh.

" You're blowing things out of proportions, and you're doing something illegal, call off." Kyle turns to me.

" Kyle, I already said, I want to kill him, and that's what I'm going to do." My voice only gets harsher.

Kyle stands up, though it very fast and angry. " Don't. Do. It. Stan, I'm warning you. It'll end badly."

I stand up too, not sure why, my legs hurt like Hell. " I'll do what I want! Sure killing isn't right but obviously something's wrong with me! Leave me be!" Kyle and I rarely fight, I would like to point that out before this next thing happens. He's a very wise man, and I'd hate for my stupid teenage girl type diary to make him seem like a bad person.

" I don't care what the Hell is wrong with you, you shouldn't kill some body got it?! I bet the poor guy didn't know what he was doing! Just because life didn't go how _you_ wanted, doesn't mean you can take it out on somebody that ranked you! Who knows, maybe I'm just crazy, but not everyone wants to pursue sports, and maybe people want an actual career!" He practically has a microphone he's so loud, he harshly pokes my chest setting me back a little.

" Sports is a career and you can make millions off of it! Thanks to that dude I have no life at all!"

" You're just jealous I took time to do something with myself!"

" I'm not going to be jealous of some lowlife like you!"

That's when Kyle threw a punch straight at my jaw, pointed upwards, crushing me teeth together, and jotting my head back, bolting pain throughout my head.  
Right after he steps up to me, and tries helping me as a rub my jaw, putting his hand over his mouth.

" Oh my God Stan, I'm so so so sorry, are you OK?! I shouldn't have done that, I am SO sorry, eugh, Christ-" I could retaliate easily but knowing how much this dude has done for me, I'd rather not.

" Ow... I deserved it no problem man. Ah, you pack a punch shrimp." He seriously does, my jaw like, really hurt. I couldn't chew straight for a while. " C'mere you deserve death!"

" Oh no! Not me too!" I put him in a choke-hold and give him a noogie, with my knuckles of steel, trust me. He can try in squirm out but I don't let him. " Have mercy! I repent, I repen-"

The my lovely daughter then walked in. One of the greatest and only I've ever had. She has nice... Blonde hair.... I had a lot of wives in the last 6 years so sue me! That doesn't make me sound too good. Especially when she's 7 years old... I need to stop talking, she's great and that's all.  
" Are you guys wrestling again?"  
She puts hangs up her backpack on a coat rack.

" No, I'm making Kyle repent for his mistakes or he dies." I smiled and continue Kyle's endless pain of noogies, unfortunately, Kyle escaped my grasp and stood back up, walking to my daughter.

" Whatever man, hi Miriam, welcome home." Kyle's always been so kind to her, what a nice man.

" Hi Kyle!" She goes up and hugs his legs, prompting him to pick her up, which he does, and gives her a nice hug back.  
Finally I go up t Kyle and my daughter and pat her back.

" Hey champ, have a good day?"

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really like writing with miriam


End file.
